1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handpiece, especially for dental purposes, which is constituted of a gripping sleeve with a treating implement at one end thereof which is supported for limited reciprocating pivotal movement about its axis. The implement is drivable through the utilization of an intermediate drive shaft which is arranged within the gripping sleeve and which is similarly drivable in a limited reciprocable pivoting movement about its axis, whereby for producing the reciprocability of the intermediate drive shaft, the end of the intermediate drive shaft which is distant from the implement cooperates with a wobble surface or swash plate arranged at the end of a drive shaft proxime the implement, which drive shaft is rotatably supported within the handpiece. Moreover, a converting device is arranged between the end of the intermediate drive shaft which is distant from the implement and the swash plate, which converts the rotational movement of the drive shaft into a pivotal movement of the intermediate drive shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A handpiece of this type has become known, for example, from the disclosure of Austrian Patent No. 288 590. In this known handpiece, which is constructed as an angle or elbow member, the converting device is constituted of two parallel, axially displaceable pushers which cooperate with the swash plate, whose ends which are distant from the swash plate alternatingly push against the pressure surfaces in a recess of an angled head of the handpiece receiving the implement, and thereby push with their axes against the similarly angled drive sleeve, constituting in this instance, the intermediate drive shaft.
Independently of the fact, that this known type of construction is employable only for angled and not for straight handpieces, there is also encountered the disadvantage that because of the mentioned pusher arrangement or function, there can be attained only a relatively small pivoting range for the treating implement, such that the tip of the implement effects practically no pivoting or oscillating movement, as a result of which this can then easily lead to a jamming of the implement, especially when the handpiece is utilized for a root-canal treatment, and whereby a release of the jammed implement is almost impossible.